


Be A Good Boy

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [8]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cage, Dehumanization, Drugs, Electrocution, Gag, Gangs, Gen, Humiliation, Leashes, Post-Apocalypse, Restraints, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: "I'm heading off to Elena's in a few with Rude," Reno said.Yuffie nodded eagerly."So I need you to watch the Pet," Reno continued, grinning in amusement when Yuffie whooped and jumped, startling Hayner into shrinking back with a whine."I'd love to," Yuffie promised, offering her hand for the leash.





	

Reno walked to Yuffie's room, whistling a soft tune as he went, looking forward to tonight.

He stopped short at her door, grinning at the sharp intake of breath behind him, knocking once.

Yuffie yanked open the door a moment later, a sparkle in her eyes. "Reno," she greeted with a grin.

"Yuffie," Reno smiled, walking inside her room and tugging harshly at the leash wrapped around his fist at the mild resistance. "Aqua back from her run?"

"Yup!" Yuffie reported. "She got back a half hour ago; she conned Xigbar into helping her unload."

"Good," Reno nodded, satisfied with that. "I'm heading off to Elena's in a few with Rude."

Yuffie nodded eagerly.

"So I need you to watch the Pet," Reno continued, grinning in amusement when Yuffie whooped and jumped, startling Hayner into shrinking back with a whine.

"I'd love to," Yuffie promised, offering her hand.

Reno grinned, handing over the leash that was clipped to the collar at Hayner's throat. "He's fully potty trained, but you could work on teaching him some tricks," he said, malicious pleasure burning in his gut at the fear and fire in Hayner's eyes at his words, smugly pleased that though obviously pissed, the blonde stayed silent.

"Of course Reno," Yuffie said, wrapping the leash around her hand and tugging it just to watch the Pet jerk forward. "I'll do my best."

"I expect nothing less," Reno teased with a grin before turning to Hayner. "Be a good boy, I'll be back to collect you in a few days."

Hayner swallowed harshly, hating that he wanted to beg Reno to stay, hating all of them.

"Have fun! Let's not cause any permanent damage, okay?" he said with a stern look to Yuffie, who ducked her head to hide a grin.

With a ruffle to Pet's hair and a mock salute to Yuffie, Reno showed himself out, heading to the garage where Rude was waiting to drive him to Elena's. He hoped Aerith was out this weekend...

"Well, well, what shall we do?" Yuffie asked, circling the pet slowly, lifting her arm so the leash didn't tangle.

"Hmm," she hummed, stopping in front of him. "Let's make you look the part before we start," she decided, tugging him to her closet and digging around for what she wanted, piling everything onto the floor.

"Strip to your underclothes," she ordered, raising a thin eyebrow when Pet didn't move.

"If I have to open my toy chest, you won't be very happy," she threatened, pleased when Hayner shuddered and tugged at his clothes, blushing even though they'd all seen him naked now, many times.

His skin was mottled purples and blues and blacks of various bruises, dark ink covering nearly his entire back - a hulking Berserker, to cover up the small flare and two sparks on his shoulder blade marking him as lieutenant of the Firebombs.

He stripped down to his boxers, shifting from foot to foot when done. "Good boy," Yuffie mocked, picking up Pet's bottom harness to strap onto his boxers, the leather snug and a long, fluffy black tail now positioned at his tailbone.

She picked up his full body harness and slipped it on snug, the better to secure him to places!

She selected the booties next, the ones that squeezed his feet and looked like paws, forcing them on and buckling the clasp.

"Knees," Yuffie ordered, petting his hair when he obeyed. "See, Reno was wrong, you _do_ know some tricks!"

She picked up the mitts that would force his hands to curl into fists and render them useless, unable to use them at all, the design resembling matching paws to the booties.

She chuckled when Hayner's eyes shone brightly as she forced those on, buckles snug. He could only remove them now with his teeth, and...

She reached for the muzzle last, this her favorite piece because it gave him matching wolf ears and a muzzle while forcing his jaw shut tight. Sometimes she stuffed his mouth full before securing the muzzle on, but she was feeling generous today since he'd obeyed so far, so she slipped it on and buckled the last strap into place, stepping back to admire her work.

Pet's chest was rising and falling rapidly as it always was when she dressed him, harsh breaths sounding through his nose as he fought panic, completely at her mercy unable to fight back at all with his hands and feet mitted and his mouth held shut tight.

"Such a pretty Pet," she teased, petting the fake ears and relishing in his hatred and fear, he was so fun to play with!

"All fours now, let's go for walkies first before we play, I need to get some treats for trick training later," Yuffie said, leash secure in her hand. "Hm, let's make sure you behave out there..." She knew he tended to panic the more of their gang he was forced to interact with like this, so she snapped the guards into place at his arms and legs. They attached his booties to his harness and his mitts to his collar, making it impossible to fully stretch out his limbs and thus impossible to stand or walk, forcing him to crawl.

Hayner wanted to cry but knew better, knew his humiliation only fueled them, so he tried as always to tuck it away, ignore it, imagining killing them all slowly as she tugged him to the door and he crawled over the harsh flooring, knowing his knees would be rubbed raw before the day's end.

Yuffie led their pet out of her room and into the hallway, heading for the kitchen to get his pet snacks that Reno ordered special just for him, quite pleased when the conversation in the room dropped as everyone got a good look at him, Pet hunching his shoulders and keeping his eyes on the floor.

"You got the Pet, huh Yuffie?" Marluxia asked with a grin.

"Yup, all mine for the weekend!" Yuffie said, everyone chuckling at Hayner's visible wince.

Yuffie tugged him closer to the storage bin to rifle around, tying the leash off onto one as she searched.

"Brought a wolf here, Yuffie? You know better," Sora teased as he walked into the room with Nami, moving over to pet Hayner, hands rough with pressure, enjoying making him squirm.

"Our wolf is a good boy, right, Pet?" Nami asked, hands much softer and voice sweet, cupping his face around the muzzle and grinning at him.

"Housetrained, too," Riku added from the table with a smirk, remembering the little party Reno threw to celebrate that fact.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ven piped up, not as comfortable with torturing Hayner as the others. "That stuff you wanted me to look into... I found something that might work," he told Yuffie, who paused in her food search to clap and grin at him.

"Oh? Shopping, Yuffie?" Xigbar asked, fascinated with their little interrogator.

"Yes! It's a surprise for Pet," Yuffie grinned. "Make sure you show me later, Ven, don't ruin the surprise."

"Okay," Ven agreed, going back to his own food, feeling a little bad for Hayner.

"Pet treats were moved to the left side," Marluxia said, guessing that was why Yuffie was here.

She bounced over to the other side of the room, making a noise of triumph when she found the container she was looking for.

"All right, Pet, let's go work on those tricks!" Yuffie said, untying the leash and tugging him towards the door, happy when he heeled after her.

"Have fun!" Riku smirked, everyone echoing his sentiment, Hayner only mildly relieved to be heading back to Yuffie's room, hating being around everyone but also dreading the alone time with psycho Yuffie.

They got there entirely too fast, and he was pulled inside, the door locked behind him.

"Let's see, you deserve a treat for behaving so well!" Yuffie decided, sitting at the edge of her bed and removing the muzzle just enough to force a tablet into Hayner's mouth, locking the muzzle back into place giving him no option but to swallow.

Dread filled his stomach, wondering what this treat would do to him... Sometimes they made him feverish, other times freezing, sometimes his muscles ached, or his vision doubled or blurred... All of them made his reaction times slower, made it easier to follow their ridiculous orders, and he hated it.

Yuffie pet his head. "Good boy! I wonder what tricks we should work on?" she mused, moving to her toy chest and opening it, digging around and pulling out an electric shock ring. She looped it onto Hayner's bare thigh, tapping the remote in the palm of her hand as she thought, 'accidently' pressing the button, causing Hayner to jump and shout into his muzzle.

"Whoops," she giggled. "How about... play dead, pet!"

Hayner stared up at her, and she pressed the remote button again, holding it down until he flopped onto his side, muscles spasming and legs fighting the braces.

"Good boy!" Yuffie praised, the shocks stopping, letting Hayner pant on the floor curled into a ball. "Up, pet."

Hayner pushed himself up and the torture began, Yuffie putting him through his paces and teaching him a variety of tricks.

She made him play dead until he was better at staying still, sit, roll over, beg, present his tail, walk around her room in circles and heel when she called...

She switched the shocker to his other leg a few tricks in, both thighs screaming by the time she deemed them ready for a break, head swimming from being forced to swallow three of those damn treats.

Yuffie studied the way Hayner was swaying on his hands and knees and smirked, setting the remote aside for now. "I think Pet has earned a nap," she said, removing the muzzle and holding his chin steady, pouring half a water bottle down his throat and watching him sputter and swallow before leading him to the cage in the corner of her room, pleased when he climbed in without being told.

She latched the door, making sure he was watching when she snapped the padlock in place. "'Rest up, Pet," she grinned.

Hayner's head was spinning, collapsing clumsily to his stomach in the cage, limbs folded and aching from the forced position, eyes closing and everything fading out, body and mind exhausted.


End file.
